1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to airfoil systems. More specifically, the invention is an airfoil system that improves the aerodynamic efficiency of a winged aircraft operating in the aircraft's cruise flight regime.
2. Description of the Related Art
Airfoil systems utilized by most current-day aircraft include two rigid assemblies. The first rigid assembly is the main body of the airfoil that is attached to an aircraft's fuselage. The second rigid assembly comprises one or more rigid flaps that are movably coupled to the trailing edge of the airfoil's main body. As is well known in the art, these rigid flaps are typically pivoted into the “over the wing” airflow during take-off and landing. However, these airfoil systems are not equipped to optimize “over the wing” airflow for fuel efficiency during an aircraft's cruising operation regime.